


hotter and hotter

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Self-cest, Selfcest, Smut, doppleganger, gratuitous petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: No one could expect him to do anything but shove his dick as far into Yeollie as it would go.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 33
Kudos: 151
Collections: Down to Business





	hotter and hotter

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please heed the tags!!!! They are important!!!! If you see something I didn't tag please tell me so I can add it!!!!
> 
> I decided this AU needed another installment to tide me over until i can write the whole, horrible thing out.
> 
> (also x-chanyeol uses "pussy" and "cunt" a lot but chnayeol doesn't actually have a vagina, just an asshole which through omega magic allows for pregnancy)

Chanyeøl revels in the way Yeollie goes lax underneath him, whimpers out sweet little noises, one hand reaching back for comfort. His upper body is splayed across the kitchen counter, eyelids fluttering with exhaustion even as his cunt tightens around Chanyeøl’s cock. He’s so hot inside, soft and wet and  _ perfect _ . 

Chanyeøl leans down and bites down gently on the lobe of his omega’s ear, grins at the soft whine he gets in return. “Are you going to come again, baby? I think you are. I think you couldn’t stop coming even if you wanted to.”

Yeollie can’t stop, and they both know it, know that the heat won’t let him stop. He’s already come twice like this, come over fifty times over the past three days because his body is still working through those horrible fucking blockers and his heats are  _ horrible _ . Chanyeøl thinks they’re wonderful, actually, just three uninterrupted days of stuffing his baby boy full of his cock, knot, and cum. But Yeollie hates them, hates how he can’t find relief on the first day no matter how many times he comes.

Yeollie comes suddenly, sobbing out his pleasure as his cunt squeezes around Chanyeøl’s cock, begs for a knot. “A-alpha! Alpha, please, please, please I need it,” Yeollie begs even as he fails to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds, words slurring as he collapses against the counter.

Chanyeøl feels a little bad. They’d only been in the kitchen because the heat had subsided for a little while; he was supposed to make Yeollie something to eat and then herd him back to bed to nap until the next wave hit. But what the fuck was he supposed to do when Yeollie rested on the kitchen counter, pussy out on display as it leaked  _ his  _ cum? 

No one could expect him to do anything but shove his dick as far into Yeollie as it would go. 

Chanyeøl shifts, thrusts in harder as he aims for Yeollie’s prostate. Yeollie screams and writhes, so, so oversensitive. “Too much,” he sobs, “Hurts hurts hurts hurts.”

“Hush, baby, I hear you, I hear you.” Chanyeøl leans down over him and presses kisses along the lines of his face, lets the angle naturally shift away from his prostate. Yeollie’s too strung out now on hormones and exhaustion for pain to be any fun, and Chanyeøl has come to learn that is much easier and much more rewarding to wring pleasure out of his baby boy than pain. 

He was the first one to realize that the bone-deep obsession he and the others had for hurting Yeollie and his pack, for taking them and twisting them until they finally snapped, was just a need for their attention, for their focus, for their affection. Chanyeøl feels more settled when he’s got Yeollie like this, warm, wet, and willing underneath him, leaning into his kisses like he’s starving for them, than he ever did when he was planning out how to torture the sweet boy. 

“Want to see your face when I knot you,” Chanyeøl whispers, pulling out. Yeollie whines, still pouting for more kisses, still reaching back for him with one hand but too exhausted to do much else. He’s like a ragdoll, going wherever his alpha manhandles him, on his front, on his side, up onto the kitchen counter with one leg hitched over Chanyeøl’s shoulder. 

He takes a moment to look down and admire the abused red of Yeollie’s cunt, how it gapes open from taking so many knots. “You’re so beautiful, baby. Look at you,” he breathes. Yeollie lets out a little shuddering moan, reaches out with both hands to be pulled close. He gasps when Chanyeøl takes him by the hips and pushes inside him instead. “There you go, baby, take it. Look so beautiful when you’re taking cock.”

“Kn-knot. Want…want it.” Chanyeøl sighs to himself

“Are you going to fall asleep on alpha’s knot? Are you going to keep it warm for me?” 

Yeollie nods, eyes rolling back. He’s  _ so  _ tired, body screaming for rest it’s not going to get anytime soon. He’ll need food once Chanyeøl’s done knotting him, will need to gulp down at least two bottles of water before he’s allowed to really fall asleep. He’ll drift once he’s been knotted, maybe doze for however long it takes for Chanyeøl’s knot to go down, but there’s too much to do for him to really sleep the way he needs.

Chanyeøl’s knot swells as he grinds into Yeollie’s pussy, carves out a place for himself inside his omega’s body. Yeollie relaxes as he’s finally filled up the way he needs, shaking through an orgasm as the knot puts more and more bittersweet, nearly painful pressure on his prostate. 

Chanyeøl’s comes, and he comes  _ hard _ , orgasm glorious and everlasting inside the tight, hot, wet clutch of Yeollie’s cunt.

“Poor thing,” Chanyeøl murmurs when Yeollie begins to cry in earnest, attempting to squirm out from under him on instinct to get away from the  _ toomuchtoomuchtoomuch _ . “Alpha is sorry, baby boy. He won’t fuck you outside of a wave again, promise. It’s no fun watching you be in  _ real  _ pain, pain I can’t stop.”

Because it is so much fun to hurt him, to spank him, to bruise him, to fuck him so roughly he can’t walk for the next day or two. But this, Yeollie crying because he’s so tired and so overstimulated that he can barely stay conscious, this just makes the alpha feel sick.

He feeds Yeollie fruit he’d dug out of the fridge earlier to ease some of that feeling, pressing bites of strawberry and pineapple to his lips and catching the juice that spills down Yeollie’s chin with his tongue. “Such a good boy for me. Look how well you’re eating. Is it good, baby? Should’ve never been on those blockers, Yeollie. Good thing I got you off of them, isn’t it?”

“Uh-huh,” Yeollie whispers, “Thank you, alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO) Sometimes I talk about what I'm working on next and post snippets! I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
